Cylinders containing compressed gases are used in various applications such as scuba diving, welding, fire fighting and chemical environments. Typically, the user mounts the cylinder, or tank, on a vest or frame which is worn like a backpack so that the cylinder is supported substantially by the user's shoulders and back. In addition to employing the strength of the user's shoulders and back to support the cylinder, this type of mounting affords the user maximum mobility and freedom of movement.
It is often required that the user have more than one tank available at any given time. For example, scuba divers entering overhead environments such as a shipwreck, cave, underground river or lake utilize multiple tank arrangements during dives. Divers also use multiple tanks, each containing different gasses to be utilized at different depths as required on deep dives. It is mandatory for any diver entering an overhead environment to use at least one auxiliary air tank in addition to the main tank. The auxiliary air tank is employed only as needed in the event of a failure with the main tank/regulator system, thus providing the diver with air needed to return to the surface. In addition, scuba divers certified for technical diving often utilize additional tanks filled with several different gases, each for a different purpose. Oxygen enriched air (Nitrox) in various percentages is used at corresponding depths to limit the percentage of nitrogen taken into the body. Tri-mix and/or heliox is used on deep dives. Oxygen is used at the last decompression stop to aid in the off-gassing of the excess chemicals absorbed by the body during the dive.
The tank user often needs to change quickly the auxiliary tank and main tank arrangements. For example, while on the dive boat, scuba divers need to replace certain tanks depleted during the last dive in order to prepare for the next dive. The diver will need, therefore, to disengage the auxiliary tank or tanks from the main tank and reconfigure the tank assembly with different tanks as desired.
Apparatus in the prior art used to harness multiple tanks include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,888 to Lande, which teaches the use of a single band for holding together two or three scuba tanks. Conventional nut and bolt assemblies are used to tighten the band around the tanks in order to secure them together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,828 to Senne discloses the use of a pair of bands, each band secured around a tank and held in place by use of an H-shaped yoke. The entire assembly is tightened together and to a supporting plate by nut and bolt type assemblies. These types of tank securing arrangements are not suited, however, for quickly changing tank arrangements. In addition to being unwieldy and time consuming, it is necessary to have available a set of associated tools. Moreover, these types of harness connections are often not sturdy enough to support the size and weight of certain tanks in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,889 to Carson discloses an apparatus for mounting an auxiliary air tank to a main tank, the apparatus comprising an L-shaped bracket for securing the auxiliary tank thereto. The bracket additionally comprises a mounting leg which forms an area for sliding over and grasping onto the strap which secures the main tank. The bracket and auxiliary tank are then secured by tightening the main tank strap around the mounting leg. Thus, the apparatus disclosed therein requires that the main tank strap be released, or at least loosened, in order to change auxiliary tanks. This arrangement is also disadvantageous since it relies upon the tension of the main tank strap, and appears unlikely to support large tanks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tank harness connecting apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tank harness connecting apparatus which is sturdy enough to secure together large tanks in a safe manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tank harness connecting apparatus which allows an additional auxiliary tank or tanks to be quickly disengaged from a depleted main tank and connected to another main tank for the next dive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tank harness connecting apparatus which allows tanks to be changed without the need of tools.